Digital rights management (DRM) implementations depend on the security and content protection capabilities of the underlying hardware platform. Content protection capabilities of a hardware platform may include secure boot to establish a chain of trust of security, protection of cryptographic keys, protection of decrypted frames stored within the hardware platform, and decoded content output protection.